


our first kiss

by animegirl1500



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1500/pseuds/animegirl1500





	our first kiss

Lubbock x Autumn

 

Autumn and Lubbock was outside looked at the night sky

 

Autumn: (sigh) 

 

Lubbock: what the matter ?

 

Autumn: I just don't know what to do after revolutionary  and The revolutionary is coming faster that I image . Am worry about what will happen to night raid and my family after the revolutionary …. (sad face) 

 

Lubbock: W-well maybe you can help me out with my bookstore and don't worry about night raid we will alway be a team and your family can remake the town again right ? 

 

Lubbock was trying to cheer up Autumn . but Autumn still looked sad

 

Autumn: maybe (sad face) 

 

Lubbock: Autumn can I ask you something .

 

Autumn: go head

 

Lubbock: (trying not to look at Autumn) do you love me ?

 

Autumn: huh ???

 

Lubbock: Do you love me ?

 

Autumn: As a friend you mean ?

 

Lubbock: No more of a boyfriend  

 

Autumn: L-Long have you felt like this (her Face is red now)

 

Lubbock: The day I first met you 

 

Autumn: Lubbock I-I like you too but I don't know what to say ( she is looked at him now )

 

Lubbock: You don't have to if you don't to I already have my answer (lubbock is looked at autumn now)

 

 Lubbock took a step over to her and gave her a hug Autumn was surprised that Lubbock gave her hug but she accept his hug Autumn looked up to Lubbock face to stare into his green eyes as he looked into her yellow . Lubbock lean and kiss Autumn happily kiss back . 

 

Autumn: ( she lean in to his ear )  I love you too ( she Whisper ) 

 

               THE END


End file.
